


Lonesome

by justreallybored



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: Vito was having another one of those nights, until someone he didn't expect to see shows up.
Relationships: Joe Barbaro/Vito Scaletta
Kudos: 16





	Lonesome

It was like every other night Vito would be up all hours of the night, looking at his photos. Just taking a trip down memory lane, and missing those days, he often wonders how it would be if he didn't get into this life. Some would say that it was the good life, sure, it has it's moments but it comes with a price. But he had no other choice but to get into this line of work, the whole reason he started doing it was to pay off his father's debt. But he just couldn't stop doing it, and the idea of having no other place to work other than the docks made him cringe, as he didn't want to end up like his father. As he flipped through his photos, he saw one of Joe and his heart starts to feel heavy, and his chest tighten and tears build up in his eyes. He misses him, and wishes he was still here with him, he misses having long talks with him, being around him, and well, he just misses everything. He begins thinking about the days he spent with him, going out for drinks, or long drives, spending the nights at his place sometimes. He'll also never forget the day they went for a walk in the park, just talking and enjoying each other's company and hearing Joe confess to Vito that he loved him. 

He lets his tears fall, as he remembers everything. And on that day Vito remembers how happy he was hearing that, for once he was actually happy. And seeing how Joe was so shy as he confessed made Vito smile, it was cute, also going out for dinner later that day as well. But before they left the park, Joe ran back to his car to fetch his camera and asks some random stranger to take a picture of them. But Vito didn't know until later, after Joe got his camera back and the polaroid slid out "why'd you take a picture?" Vito asks, he wasn't mad, just surprised "ah, I just wanted to." They walk back to the car, Joe's arm wrapped around Vito as they walked. Vito flipped the page over to reveal the picture of that day, it was a picture of them, Joe's hand was caressing Vito's face as he looked at him with love in his eyes. And he softly sobbed as he continued to remember that day, fuck, he misses Joe so much. And top it all off he still thinks about that day when Leo separated them, and what he said after. He tells himself he should've done something, and that it was his fault but people keep telling him it wasn't, and he just can't help but think it was. After he calms down a bit, he goes to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink. 

As he was about to pour himself a glass, a knock on his door interrupts him who would be coming to see him at this time of night? He opens the door and who he saw made him stop, and his heart skip a beat. "J-Joe…?" He manages to say "hi, Vito." Vito immediately hugs Joe, and tears spill down his face and softly sobs into his shoulder. Joe just held him tightly, he knew Vito is gonna have tons of questions for him but right now that can wait. Nothing mattered right now, they were back together after so many years. Vito was gonna pull away but he kept a hard grip on Joe's jacket, as if he was gonna disappear if he lets go but he doesn't. Joe looks into his eyes and wipes his tears away, and leans in close, their lips just centimeters apart. Vito closes the distance between them, placing a rough, yet loving kiss on Joe's lips and it was just how he remembers, they were soft, and warm it was like nothing changed. And for once, after fifteen years, so many lonely nights alone, or with some floozy he would have here just to kill his loneliness. He finally feels it go away, as he was reunited with Joe. The two pull away and just stayed in each other's arms for awhile longer "are you gonna stay?" Vito asks, hoping the answer is yes "I am…and I don't plan on leaving." Joe smiles and caresses Vito's back.

"And I know you have a lot of questions, but right now, let's just…" Joe couldn't help but smirk, and Vito knew what he meant "alright, well…let's take this to the bedroom." Vito leads him to his room, and as Joe sat on his bed Vito sat in his lap, kissing him non-stop. Tonight he was gonna show Joe just how much he missed him, even if it was gonna take all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, this has been in my notes for awhile lol also there's barely any Vito/Joe fics, so, I thought I'd share this one.
> 
> Also, if you want to see the picture Vito was looking at I posted it on my tumblr, just let me know if you want to see it.


End file.
